HP: Fate Has No Control
by Kia Vane
Summary: Harry is tired of being expected to be the chosen one,so what happens when he quits being it? Find out soon...Not related to my other Harry Potter story.
1. Introduction: HpFate Has No Control

_**Harry Potter FanFiction**_

**Title: **Fate Has No Control

**OC: **None

**Time Start: **6:00pm

**Date Start: **2-16-12

**Mood: **Urge to write

**Chapters: **1-?

**Pairings: **No

**Summary: **Who says Harry has to fulfill the prophecy? Who says fate controls you? Harry is tired of listening to Ron complaining and Hermione nagging on him about little things. They should be his friends, not his parents. Snape hates him for being Jame's child, James bullied Severus when he was younger, so it is only natural. Dumbledore never listens. So where he can he find a break? And will the others learn to accept the new him? Find out soon in...Fate Has No Control, Chapter 1...

**Index:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Chapter 3:**

_**((Please do tell me if you think this is interesting, I had a dream where four from Hogwarts was in my dream and it made me want to write about them. What do you think, would you read it? Please review to let me know))**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Argument

_Chapter 1: The Argument_

Harry Potter, fifth year at Hogwarts, a month or two into the school year, and he was already regretting his choices over which people he had chosen to be his friends years ago. Lately Hermione nagged on him about everything, especially the prophecy, Ron would join her once that subject had risen up, and that made everything so much more difficult that it wasn't even funny anymore. Not like it was ever before, but, he thought they were his friends. They felt more like his parents, do this and do that, this, that. It never ended and he felt as though it wouldn't as much as he would try to shut them up. Dumbledore didn't listen when any of this came up, he was too focused on trying to save everyone from the dark lord to be a principle at a school. His school where there were problems everywhere.

**"Sometimes I wish the hat would've put me in Slytherin and not Gryffindor" **Harry said out loud, however, it was rather quiet. Though Hermione still picked up on it **"Wait, what did you say? You can't be serious Harry" **Harry looked at Hermione when she spoke, confusion crossed his face, and he wasn't sure why she was so hateful towards the Slytherins. It couldn't have been about them teasing her because of her mud blood name she had received years ago. She should've gotten over that by now, it had been four years later, and being the fifth he had thought she _was _over it.

"**Are you still mad about the _mud blood_ word?"** Harry asked her and she looked taken back, they were out in the hallway around others, so some people stopped to listen, others kept going, and would ask to hear of it then. Harry still had to go to potions, but, he had actually wondered if he should sit somewhere else for today. This isn't the first time he felt like this, but, he was tired of feeling like he had to do everything because of some stupid prophecy which he wanted no part of anymore.

"**Harry, you know how I feel about that subject"** Hermione spoke, her face warning him not to push the issue, nonetheless, Harry was going to push the issue. **"Why can't you get over it? It started four years ago Hermione, it's fifth year, you're what 15, 16 years old now?" **Hermione's face grew hot with anger and embarrassment knowing others were watching** "Harry-"** Hermione tried to begin, but, Harry cut her off** "No, you need to grow up and stop telling me what to do. Just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean you have to try and take her place"** Harry said storming off, though, he did turn around to say

"**Stop nagging at me and telling me what to do, you and Ron are my reasons for feeling this way, for the smartest girl in Hogwarts, you are not very bright"** Harry wasn't sure where this was coming from, but, being able to shut her up for once was a good thing. He headed past Ron gaping and Draco a bit intrigued by the event. Draco shrugged, laughing some, and headed to potions class taking his usual seat. Harry came in a little while later after he took a short walk, and sat down next to Draco. He was a little bit hesitant, they had never gotten along before and its not like they had assigned seats.

_**(Will Draco be okay with this and how will everyone react when they come in to see the two main students in different houses not arguing? What will Harry do? Sit there in silence or actually talk to Draco? Find out in Chapter two. Once I get a review if someone wants me to continue I shall)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**Friendship

Harry sat next to Malfoy in Potions class they had together this hour. Almost every year they had the same Potions or Dark Arts class. Draco doesn't understand why, out of all of the seats in the room open, why does Potter chose to sit next to him? **"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" **Malfoy asked in his usual snobby tone. The Malfoys were known to be a high class family until a few years ago, Draco's father Lucius, was said to be helping the Dark Lord, Voldemort. They say every time you say his name, he gets stronger, or maybe he hears you whenever you say it. No one really knows, because those who do say it, is either against him and dies or with him and lives.

"**I just want to sit here, is there a problem?" **Harry asks defensively, Malfoy's voice wasn't uncertain, just had suspicion clinging to it.** "Why here out of all the open seat in the room?"** Malfoy asked adding **"Why not next to Granger or Weasel?" **Malfoy's voices sounded disgusted to even speak their last names, whether or not he made fun of them. **"Because I needed to talk to you" **Harry answered trying to keep his cool, he didn't want to get upset with Malfoy, not again. He was so tired of fighting with the kid over something that happened four years ago. They were both now or around 15 to 16 years old.

"**And what is it that the so-called Chosen One wants to ask me, a Malfoy, your enemy"** Malfoy spoke adding a bit of drama to the sound when he replied. **"Quit it, will you"** Harry said rolling his eyes **"I don't want to be the chosen one, I just want to know if its too late to be your friend" **now that had thrown off Malfoy as Harry whispered it so others couldn't hear it. **"I know we've had our differences in the past, a bad start, and I know how we've acted, but, can we not put it in the past?" **Harry added sounding like he really was wanting it to be over with.

Malfoy thought for a moment, letting it all sink into his head. This was something different, something you didn't see nor heard on an average daily basis. At first Malfoy thought that maybe he would say no. But, considering his placement and everyone thinking he couldn't do anything by himself. What if he was to become friends with Potter? What if he was able to prove to his family that he could do something without their help and gain the trust of Potter to turn him to the dark side? Though Malfoy also assumed this was a trap, but, he couldn't let Potter know he was suspicious whether or not he had the sound in his voice.

"**Alright then Potter...I mean Harry, friends it is"** Malfoy answered smiling as if he just won the House Cup for his housing. They shook hands and went to discussing why he was so upset with Granger and Weasel, Harry explained until the class heard Professor Snape come into the room. Though, it did catch Snape's interest on why Potter was sitting next to Malfoy. **"Potter, switch seats with Miss Parkinson now"** Though Malfoy was going to say something, Harry shook his head standing up **"No, there is nothing wrong with sitting with my friends" **Harry stated, Malfoy smirked, this was something you didn't get to see every day. A Malfoy's enemy saying that they were friends in a classroom full of mixed up students from various houses. The class bursted out with whispers and chatting about the new news they heard.

"**Friends?" **Snape asked as if it was the most surprising thing he had yet to hear throughout his life. Snape looks over to Malfoy who shrugs and says **"It's true" **Snape is suspicious, since when did this happen is what he is thinking. **"Alright, today we're going to take a test over the different kinds of potions, so take out your pencils, this is not an open book test"** Snape stated as he ignored the boys. Everyone in the room did as they were told, Hermione was glaring at Harry, but, he was ignoring her.

Once the tests were out everyone began to work on them, you weren't suppose to talk to anyone during this time, but, Malfoy didn't know some answers and nor did Harry know a couple, so they switched answers just to be able to get them right. After the test, they turned theirs in after Hermione and left. Hermione was waiting outside and this was about to get messy.

"**What are you thinking telling the whole school you and Malfoy are friends?"** Hermione yelled out, Ginny came up near them, she had always liked Harry, and Malfoy was just another annoying pest to her. Though because she had no idea what was going on, she listened in. Snape even walked outside to see what the fuss was about. Ronald walked over to Hermione and heard what she had said. **"Wait, you told everyone you were friends with Malfoy? What the bloody hell about us!" **Now Ronald was yelling.

Harry couldn't stand this, he chose different friends because his was acting like jerks to him. The only one that wasn't was Ginny, but, she barely could stand her brother Ronald as it was. **"Come on Malfoy, let's go" **Harry said, but, as soon as Malfoy nodded approving, Hermione reached out to deck him like she had before in the past. Though Harry was going to stop her, Snape stepped in **"That's enough Granger, Potter is allowed to make friends with whoever he chooses, hitting anyone is against the rules" **Snape spoke adding and letting go of her arm now **"This is out of your control, boys, go to your classes"** even though this was their free period, it was the last class of the day for them.

_**(((A few weeks later...)))**_

"**So Harry, I've realized this isn't some joke now, but, did you really become friends with me because you needed new ones?" **Malfoy asked while they walked outside the school grounds, it was a Saturday morning, and everyone had started getting used to them being friends.** "Not really, I mean it was one reason, but, I'm sick of being told to do this and that over some stupid prophecy"** Harry stated adding quickly **"But, I'm not going to kill anyone" **Malfoy nodded **"Well, that seems fair enough, how about we go visit my family tomorrow, then you can meet everyone in person, well besides my mother, she isn't..." **Malfoy's mother was dead now after a fight in the Ministry Of Magic.

"**Sure, though you sure your father won't try to kill me?" **Harry asked uncertain either way. **"Don't worry, Snape will be there to, he can vouch over the almost month now of us being friends, dad couldn't touch you if he wanted to"** Malfoy spoke as they walked out to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer, that was soda in other words.

**(This is the end, if you have any comments or suggestions, don't be afraid to say them even if they are pairings, I will tell you this much I don't like Ron/Hermione, so of course that is going to change)**


End file.
